Last Chance
by Mystical-sweet-1
Summary: She was just the new girl. Someone nobody knew, but somehow she was alluring to him. She was mysterious and liked to keep to herself, even in the glee club. But that doesn't stop him from falling in love with her.


I don't have anything to do with Glee nor do I claim to. This fanfic, however, IS my idea and I WILL claim it.

Colors swooped and swirled behind her closed eyelids as the music soared high. Malachi opened her eyes and smiled softly, following the sweet melody to the choir room. The sound came from a boy who sat bent over, his back to her, as he strummed on the guitar he held in his hands. Quietly, she opened the door and slid through so she could hear better.

Malachi smiled in satisfaction, knowing exactly what song he was playing. Without thinking about it the words came out of her mouth: "I didn't have to lie to myself for so long. I didn't have to let myself get so far gone. I didn't have to make the one's I love feel so alone. I didn't have to die to go to heaven, I just had to go home."

Puck stopped when he heard someone singing along with his playing. He spun around and glared at the girl that stood there with terror on her face. "Who the hell are you and what are you doing here?" he snarled.

Malachi froze, her mouth open for the next line to come out. "I…I…"

Puck raised an eyebrow. "'I' isn't an answer," he said.

Malachi narrowed her eyes. "None of your damn business then," she said angrily. "Sorry I interupted." She turned around and opened the door.

"Wait," Puck called, holding the hand he held the pick in out in front of him. "You don't look familiar. You new or something?"

"Well seeing you're in my first period and the teacher announced me as 'new' what does that tell you?" Malachi asked and rolled her eyes. "But I suppose being new I'm going to be the one nobody notices." She sighed softly. "Happens every time," she muttered more to herself then to him.

"Oh trust me toots, with a body like that you're sure to be noticed around here," Puck smirked.

Malachi looked down at her too-thin frame and shuttered. "Trust me babe," she mocked, "if I had my way about it I wouldn't have this body. I like curves and that's definitely something I don't have."

"No?" Puck asked and stood up. He gently set the guitar on the stool and pocketed the pick before walking over to her. "Hold your arms up," he commanded.

Malachi raised an eyebrow before complying. She watched him put his hands on her hips and pull her forward as he took a step back. Letting one hand drop he put the other to his chin and walked in a circle around her before stopping behind her. She felt his breath in her hair as he put his hands a little higher than her hips this time. He pulled the back of her somewhat baggy sweatshirt in so he could see her frame more.

Puck dropped his hands and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "You're right, no curves. Maybe you should eat some more." He smiled in satisfaction as he felt her shiver. Chuckling he left her there to herself.

Malachi spun around when she heard the door finally close behind her. 'How dare he!' she thought opened the door. She spotted him walking down the hall towards the exit and hurried after him. "How dare you!" she called after him. The few kids that scattered the hall stopped to watch.

Puck turned. "How dare I what? I was only repeating what you were saying," he shrugged.

Malachi stormed up close and got in his face. "I never said you could touch me."

"No, but you never objected either," Puck smirked. "Besides, you probably liked it."

"Not from you, you…." she struggled to look for the words to insult him.

"You what?" Puck taunted, amusement etched on his face.

"Pig headed man!" she hissed.

"Last time I checked I didn't have a pig on my head, it was a Mohawk," Puck laughed.

"Yeah, well it looks stupid," Malachi said. She watched his smile fade from his face and anger replace it. She took a step back, hoping he wouldn't hit her.

"What. Did. You. Just. Say?" he asked between clenched teeth.

"It's stupid. You look like you're trying to be five again," Malachi said. She winced when he brought his hand up. "And don't you dare hit me," she growled.

Puck's anger turned to confusion. "Hit you? Why would I do that?"

"Why would anyone do what they do?" Malachi countered.

"Just because I look tough doesn't mean that I'm going to hit a girl. That doesn't make you a man," Puck said.

"Of course it doesn't make me a man. Why would it?" Malachi said without thinking. She opened her mouth to say something else when he started laughing. "What's so funny?"

"I was talking about me when I said that," Puck grinned.

Malachi blushed, realizing her mistake. "Of course you did. Stupid, Stupid me," she muttered.

Puck watched her jump when the bell rang. "That's my signal to leave," he said and turned to leave, only to turn around again. "By the way, what's your name?"

"Oh. Um, it's Malachi," she said softly.

"Nice to meet you I guess," Puck said. He suddenly felt his head descending down to hers, capturing her lips with his, surprising them both. He straightened up and grinned. "Guess I'll be seeing you around. And the name's Noah, but you can call me Puck."


End file.
